It more particularly relates to the field of electronic body scales. These devices have become more and more sophisticated. As an example, certain models have impedance measurement functions, which allow measuring not only the weight of the user, but also other parameters such as the body fat percentage, muscle mass percentage, body water percentage, body mass index, etc. This sophistication leads to complexity in the display and control buttons for the scale, which is impractical because the scale is placed on the ground.
To improve the ergonomics of body scales, weighing devices can be used in which the scale has a wireless connection to a remote user interface. It is this type of scale that is a particular object of the invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,781,067 describes an example of such a scale, in which the interface is a specific device attached to the wall, which communicates with the scale via a dedicated one-way link.